Forgotten Goodbyes
by polka-dotted-daisies
Summary: Cameron decides to take a break from the hospital, and Wilson accedentaly mails a letter. HouseCameron
1. Chapter 1

"Cameron, don't go."

"God, House. Why not? We've been through this before."

"Allison"

"Don't. Why do you care? You don't even like me." He was at a loss for words. What he wanted to do was scream out 'I _don't_ like you; I _love_ you!' But his condescending, sarcastic side wouldn't let that ever happen, and now she was off to some Middle Eastern country; he couldn't remember the name. She had decided the best thing she could do was go help the poor dying people there, instead of have him put her down each day.

Like she said, they had been through this before: once when she had first told him she was going to leave, and again at the office right before she left for her interview. And now he was at her apartment, two days later. She was packed and had opened the door to see him, about to knock. They had laughed, for a moment, when he just about hit what he assumed to be the door with his cane. But now, he couldn't think of anything to say; he just stood there and stared helplessly at her.

"Damn it, House. Why is it that you're only interested when I have one foot out the door?" she laughed, although there was nothing funny about the situation. Not a long laugh, nor a joyous one; just a short, sad burst of laughter before she left him standing in her apartment, leaning on his cane.

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

She smiled as she stepped of the plane. She was with another doctor, although his identity was unclear. They laughed, exchanged a handshake, and went their separate ways. She took a deep breath. _This is it_, she thought_, no more Princeton-Plainsbro, no more New Jersey, but most of all,_ _no more sarcastic comments from House._ The thought, although it would be relieving to any other doctor, made her think twice about coming here. Of course, she remembered, she wasn't just any other doctor. She, Allison Cameron, had made the stupid mistake of falling for her boss, and she hated herself for it. She didn't even know why she liked him, seeing as she could barely even tolerate him. Gregory House had been the main reason she decided to come here.

The one thing she hadn't told him, or anyone else (with the exception of Cuddy, who had promised not to tell unless it was completely necessary) was the fact that this was only temporary. She had worked it out with her employers; it was almost like a paid vacation… except for the vacation part. It had seemed like a good idea at the time: she got to spend time in a place she had always wanted to see, and got to be free of House for an entire two months.

A tall, blond woman approached her

"Allison Cameron?" Cameron turned her head and smiled

"Yes" she stuck out her hand, and the woman graciously took it.

"Samantha Roberts, but Sam is fine. It's nice to meet you. My car is right over there, and you can get unpacked in your tent… well our tent." She continued talking as they walked "Sorry, we're a bit short on supplies – not medical supplies, just things like tents and pillows – but you'll be alright sharing a tent with me, right?"

"Of course" Allison smiled. For the first time in awhile, she felt like she was truly wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I forgot to do this on the last chapter (sorry it was so short!) I'm a bit new to this … please review!_

_Back to the story…_

* * *

House sat at his desk, twirling his cane. He had no cases, and was so bored he actually finished his clinic duty before noon. This had shocked Cuddy and she had retreated to her office for the better part of the afternoon. 

"House" he looked up and sighed

"The one and only. Look- I'm in the middle of something important here, so I need my space."

"And that would be, what? Missing Cameron?" House started to nod, but before he could finish, his trademark 'House' brain cells stopped him.

"Cameron? Who is this Cameron of whom you speak?"

"Very funny. If you need to talk – to her, I mean, since I doubt this is any of my business – I have her address, and I'm sure she would enjoy a letter."

"You do?" his comment was slightly more excited than he would have wished. Wilson laughed and handed him a piece of paper before leaving.

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

About a week had gone by since her arrival, and she couldn't have felt more at home. Sure, she missed the ducklings and her other friends in New Jersey, but they weren't that close. The one person she did miss was House.

"Hey, Ali" Sam called as she entered the tent "you've got mail"

Cameron opened the first letter, and read excitedly,

_Hey Cam,_

_Hope you're having fun! We all miss you! We have a new case: House. He's acting weirder then usual (if that's even possible). His symptoms are constant cane-twirling, not teasing Chase at every possible moment, and the strangest of all, he finishes clinic duty early! We haven't seen Cuddy since he started this, so we have a bet running. Chase thinks she's living in her office, I think she's trying to find out what's wrong with House, and Wilson thinks she's in the nuthouse. So far we have over a hundred bucks in the pool! But House is our only patient. It's almost like diseases decided to take a break with you. I'm going to let Chase put a few words in before I post this._

_With many good wishes,_

_Foreman_

Hi Cameron! I'm not really sure what to write except that I hope you're having a great time (as much of a cliché as that is). It's really dull around here without you. House has gone Berko. Hope to hear from you soon, Chase.

P.S – remember this picture? It was at Wilson's birthday party

Cameron laughed as she read the letter. She loved that picture. She was in the center, with her arms around Chase on her left, and Foreman on her right. Wilson had taken the picture. What she remembered most about the night was that House refused to do anything but sit at the bar. She was glad they had written her, but disappointed to see that all the other mail she received was forwarded bills.

"Ali, it's nice out tonight: you can see the stars clearly. We thought we'd have a campfire and get to know you."

"Sounds like fun"

Cameron sat uneasily around the campfire. A man in a t-shirt and ripped jeans spoke first.

"So Dr. Cameron, where did you work before this?"

"At the Princeton-Plainsbro Teaching Hospital, under Dr. House." She said his name with a slight quiver.

"What's he like?" inquired a woman with chestnut hair. Apparently they had all heard of him.

"He's, uh…" Cameron wanted to say 'an arrogant, manipulative drug addict,' but she was far too nice for that. "He's a great doctor."

Sam could see that she was uncomfortable talking about home right now.

"Oh, how silly of me! You don't even know all our names. Well, you know me, Samantha Roberts, and this," she pointed to the man with the ripped jeans, "is Joe Stratford" Joe raised his hand in a 'here I am!' kind of motion. By the end, Cameron knew everyone's names and favorite colors. Chestnut-hair was called Sydney, the short woman who only spoke one word the entire night (the word was 'green') was Annette, and the man seated beside her, her husband, was George.

As soon as she got back to the tent her eyes dropped shut. She was asleep.

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

House slowly picked up his pen and wrote.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron laughed as she walked with her new best friend. They ducked into their tent and Cameron pulled out a shoebox with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. As she gingerly untied the ribbon, she continued chatting.

"Sam, you know how I was talking before about Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase. Well, this is them" she pulled out the photograph of the three of them at Wilson's party, and Sam could guess - from Cameron's descriptions earlier - which was which. "Hey, I started writing them a letter, would you like to add anything to it? You know, say 'hi, I'm Cameron's friend' or something."

"Sure." Cameron handed her a pen and Sam added a few things to the letter.

_Hi Foreman and Chase!_

_I miss you too! I'm having the best time here (haven't lost a patient yet!) Do you have any new patients yet?-aside from the clinic, of course. Is House really acting strange? Not that he isn't always strange. I can't write for long because there are lots of things I've got to do. Write me back, okay? If you're really bored try stealing House's gameboy while he's watching General Hospital. At least it's entertainment. If he catches you, blame it on me. Talk to you later, _

_Cameron_

_Hi Princeton-Plainsbro,_

_I am Allison's new friend. Why do you all call her Cameron? It's so boy-ish, and plus, her first name is much prettier. What is Dr. House like? All Ali will say is 'he's a great doctor.' We all already knew that. Try to have fun without Ali!_

_Dr. Sam Roberts_

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

Foreman read the letter over several times before he handed it to Chase.

"Is Sam a girl or a boy?"

"Foreman, if Sam was a boy, why would he use the words 'boy-ish' and 'prettier'. Probably stands for Samantha."

"What's this?" An all-too-familiar voice came from behind Chase, and the letter was snatched from his hands. "Ah, a letter from our dear Cameron – What's she been up to?" He was unusually cheery, yet still his sarcastic self.

"Uh… House? Have you been drinking?"

"What? That's just the kind of thing you would think isn't it. Well it is none of your British business."

"Australian. Not British." Chase corrected tiredly for the millionth time.

"To-MAY-to, to-MAH-to." House, letter in hand, limped into his office to read in peace.

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

Cameron jumped when someone knocked on the tent. She looked outside to see Joe carrying a brown bag.

"Hey Ali. I went to get the mail. There's a letter for you." He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a small envelope. "Here you go. And here's Sam's mail too."

"Thanks"

"No problemo"

Allison read the letter. When she had opened it, she had thought it was from Wilson; her name on the front was in his handwriting. But as she read it she was close to tears. How could he do this to her? She was finally happy, and he could ruin that from halfway across the world.

_Cameron, I'm not planning on sending it so it's not like you're going to read it. I should write all this, down though, since I'm never going to say it. I really like you Cameron, and when I said I didn't, well, everybody lies. Wilson is starting to suspect me of missing you. See, I can't even think of sarcastic remarks when I think of you. This sucks. Even Stacy can't make me feel quite this helpless. Look, will you just come home?_

_-House _

**--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--****--**

House paced as best he could in his office. Where was it? He had kept the letter safely in his desk, where he was sure no one would find it. He cursed loudly. Where the hell was it? Wilson appeared at the door.'

"Hey, Greg, you okay?"

"You!" he pointed accusingly. "You took it! You ass! You took it and you read it and you probably sent it too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My letter! The one I was _never_ going to send!"

"Right, that." House made a groaning sound before sitting down.

"Out!"

"House I'm sorry"

"Get out!"

"I'm-"

"Get the hell out of my office!" Wilson decided he wouldn't be able to win this argument.

* * *

_A/N: I thought I should let you know that I won't be updating for a while. I'm going away for a few weeks to an internet-free area (why they exist I will never know). I'll update as soon as I gat home. Thanks for all the great reviews!_


	4. MiniChapter Cameron's Coffee

"Wow, Allison, this is really good coffee. What's your secret?" Cameron smiled. This was the first time she had made coffee for the group, and was very pleased with the response it was getting.

"Wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?" Samantha playfully stuck her tongue out at Cameron and mock-pouted. "Oh no!" A thought was going through Cameron's head that almost made her laugh.

"What?"

"Chase and Foreman don't know how to make good coffee."

---------------------------------------------------

House pushed the door open with his cane, revealing Foreman and Chase, both with coffee. Chase walked up to him and handed him his mug. He took it and sipped.

"Ahhh! Chase what is this?"

"Coffee"

"Doesn't taste like it" House rolled his eyes. "What kind of coffee?"

"I don't know… it was in the cupboard. I just assumed it was what Cameron used" House grumpily limped into his office, leaving behind a shocked and embarrassed Chase, and a Foreman who was about to die from holding in his laughter.

_A/N: I had a great trip, thank you! I managed to get some writing in, due to the blessing of laptop computers. I decided to post this mini-chapter after much debate... I believe that the next chapter is the last. That may change if there is a request for an epilogue. I couldn't decide weather or not to write more when Cameron is away... I don't know what to do!; suggestions are very welcome!_


	5. Chapter 5

It was time for Allison Cameron to come home. She had called Cuddy from the airport before her flight left asking for a ride.

"We'll miss you Ali!" Sam called as Cameron boarded the plane. "Please write!"

"I will! I promise!"

She got on the plane and took her seat. Almost instantly, Cameron was asleep.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have finished our flight. Please wait for the captain to turn off the seatbelt sign before exiting the plane." The voice over the intercom woke Cameron. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her carry-on bag. The woman across the aisle smiled at her and motioned for her to go ahead.

As she stepped of the plane, her face turned bright red. There, waiting for her, were Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Wilson, House, and a giant banner that read 'WELCOME HOME CAMERON!'

She ran up to them and gave each one a hug… except House. She glared at him and he shrunk back.

On the drive home, when they were alone, Cuddy asked her,

"Cameron, why are you being so cold to House? He was the first to jump at the chance to get you at the airport, you know."

"He's an ass."

"Uh, yeah. But he's an ass that really missed his favorite duckling." Cameron tried to hold it in, but two tears escaped her.

"He- He sent me a letter."

"Oh, Allison, what did he do to you? I can make him do _your_ clinic hours if you want"

Cameron laughed slightly "He makes me do his though, so I'd end up doing them anyways. It's just that… it was really a sweet letter." She pulled it out of her pocket. The writing was barely legible. Partially because of his handwriting, but mostly because there were tear stains blurring the words.

Cuddy parked outside Cameron's apartment and read the letter.

"Oh my God" was all she could say. "He really does love you."

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't even like me. He probably just got bored and decided to screw with me…" she looked at the amused look on Cuddy's face. "You know what I mean." Cuddy shook her head.

"Uh, uh. He isn't making fun of you Cameron. Remember that date you had?" she rolled her eyes. Saying that hadn't gone well would be a major understatement. Her reply was shy and quiet

"Yeah"

"He wore the sky blue shirt. The date meant something to him, otherwise he wouldn't have taken my suggestion. And he wouldn't have gotten the corsage; Wilson told a nurse in the clinic… word gets around."

"Look- I'd better go inside… unpack, you know."

"Right- Well, if you need anything, just ask." Cuddy smiled, and added, "You may not get it, but it's worth a try." The two laughed shortly, Cameron waved goodbye, and entered her building.

"Didn't you get my letter? Cameron, call me. Please." Her message machine spoke in House's voice and she sighed. She'd have to face him sometime. Just as she picked up the phone, there was a knock on her door. She figured she had forgotten something in Cuddy's car, and opened the door smiling. When she saw who it was, however, her smile quickly faded.

"Oh my God. What are you doing here House?"

"Didn't you get my messages?"

"Yes." She glanced away from him, at the floor, and back to him again. "I was just about to call."

"So… did you get my letter?"

Cameron's voice was icy when she responded "yes."

"Well, then, why… don't you feel the same way?"

"Jesus, House! You just don't stop do you? First you send me a letter mocking me, and then you come over and make me feel even worse! And how did you get Cuddy to agree to co-operate in your little scheme? You can only push a person so far! And even if hell froze over and you actually did mean what you said, why couldn't you have told me when I was actually in a position where I could do something?"

"I didn't mean to send the stupid letter okay! Stupid Wilson did it! And I wasn't mocking you! Damn it, Allison, I thought maybe… I guess I'm too late." He sounded hopeful as he added "Am I?"

Cameron let her hands fall from her hips. She glanced at the floor then up at him. Cautiously she lifted her hands to his shoulders and gently pulled herself up to his level, or at least as close as she could get without leaving the ground. He knew what was coming, but was somehow surprised when it did. With his free arm he pulled her close to him, and she apparently had no problem with it. After what seemed to him as forever, but at the same time not quite long enough, he released his hold on her and she did the same.

The two were silent for about a minute before Cameron let out a quiet "No"

House's slight smile faded dramatically as he asked "Cuddy knows about the letter?"

_A/N: This is the last real chapter, but I think I will write an epilogue. What do you think?_


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Cameron sat comfortably on House's good knee. He had one arm wrapped around her face, and the other was flipping through a file.

"Allison- we've been together for about a year now, right?"

"Six months, House"

"Right. Well, I figured that since it's been seven months-"

"Six months" she corrected.

"Yeah. Six months. Anyways since I don't exactly know how to say this, here." He handed her a small envelope.

"What is it?"

"You're supposed to open it and find out. It kind of ruins it if I tell you"

"Okay" Cameron opened the envelope and poured out a small key. "What's it open?"

"My chastity belt" she laughed slightly, shaking her head in an amused manner

"Please tell me."

"It opens the door to my townhouse" Suddenly, Cameron understood. She jumped up off his knee and squealed. He looked at her as if she was an unknown species

"Allison. Calm down. There's one more thing I need to talk to you about"

"What's that House?" she sat back down on his knee, listening excitedly

"You need to stop calling me House. Even Wilson calls me Greg"

"But Greg isn't… well it isn't 'you'. I don't know… It just sounds weird."

"I call you Allison. How about this; at work, you can call me House, but at home it's Greg"

"Err… I guess that's okay. Are will still hiding this?"

"We aren't doing the best job of it" House gestured to his knee, presently occupied by Cameron, and then to his arm, wrapped affectionately around her waist.

"Right" she laughed "So can we tell them?"

"Some of them"

"What? Which ones?"

"Not Cuddy. Cuddy should never know. We can tell Wilson, and Foreman, and I guess Chase- I'd like to rub it in if you don't mind." She rolled her eyes at this statement

"Thank you House"

"What did we talk about?"

"Thank you Greg" she emphasized the 'Greg' and added a pained expression for effect

"Run and tell the other ducklings. No! Wait- leave Chase for me"

"House- Greg, you're not going to rub it in his face. I thought we agreed to cut back on that sort of thing"

"No, _you _agreed. I simply sat there and listened to you."

"Look- Chase is right there. I'm telling him now" She would have spun on her heel, but due to the fact that she was still sitting, that was impossible.

"You're going to have to let me go now"

"Don't wanna"

"Please" she asked sweetly, gently and quickly kissing him.

"Only if I get more then that later on"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Let me go" He reluctantly agreed, sensing her irritation.

"Chase"

"Oh hey Cameron"

"I need to talk to you"

"Uhh… okay"

"I don't really know how to say this; for some time, House and I-"

"I've been banging her" Cameron spun around to see House, and she glared at him.

"Very funny House, unfortunately, I know Cameron, and she wouldn't do that. Would you?"

"I love her"

"You what?" Cameron stared at him in disbelief.

"Do I have to say it again? It's painful enough saying it once in front of him" They looked at Chase. His jaw had dropped to somewhere close to the floor.

"Chase?" Cameron asked, and waved her hand in front of his face. He stayed perfectly still, and in that same awkward position.

"Leave him, Allison. Foreman and Wilson should be easy. They're both in the lab"

"Hi Greg. Hi Cameron. We just finished running the tests-" Wilson greeted them cheerfully, then trailed off, sensing that neither was really listening.

"Guys," Cameron started, her eyes sparkling, "House and I are dating"

"Allison!"

"What?"

"It's Greg."

"We're at work House, so I can call you that if I want to. We discussed this"

"Whatever" Foreman laughed. "You guys don't lie very well"

"I don't think they're lying" Wilson told Foreman "Remember when she left? He sent her a note, and I… well I might have seen what was written"

"I didn't send the note, Jimbo, you did, remember? _Without_ my permission, I might add" Foreman still wasn't convinced. House pulled Cameron close to him and kissed her passionately, and Foreman, just like Chase, dropped his jaw. Wilson just laughed and muttered something like 'way to go Greg'. House released Cameron and grinned at her seductively.

"Get a room" Foreman had evidently recovered from his previous state. House enjoyed the duckling's uncomfortable state, and kissed Cameron again to enhance that.

"House!" a voice rang from the door. _Uh-oh_, thought House, _Cuddy._ Cameron apparently had the same thought because she tried to pull away. He would have none of that. He deepened the kiss, and pulled her closer. _If she already knows, there's no point hiding it from her_.

"Just try to keep it out of the office" Cuddy hadn't sounded quite as alarmed as he's hoped. He let go of Cameron, and she fell back. She just about fell to the ground before House realized and caught her. He kept staring at Cuddy, though, as she walked away.

"House?"

"Allison?"

"Fine. Greg?" she rolled her eyes

"Yes dear" again, she rolled her eyes

"Cuddy already knew"

"You told her?" He let go of her again, and this time she caught herself,

"No! She read the letter when she drove me back from the hospital. She saw you kiss me at work last week. She talked to me about it two days ago."

"Did you talk?"

"No. I sat there silently, actually, and listened to her go on and on about why it's wrong, and why she's happy for us. I don't understand her. She gets all 'House is your boss! You can't date him!' and then a few seconds later she's rambling about how happy she is that 'House is finally opening up to someone. He's so lucky to have you'"

"I get it. Let's go home."

"My home or yours?"

"Well, you have the key to mine, so I was kind of thinking it would be ours"

"But all my stuff is at my place"

"Then I'll help you move it out"

"When?"

"Soon. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes Greg?"

"I'm getting you a girl rat. She is going to be Steve McQueen's new girlfriend"

"What!"

END

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Did you like it? Please, please review! I put a bit more dialogue then I had hoped for, but I think it worked out okay. Anyways, please review. Thank you all for reviewing!_

_I'm a bit sad about this one being over, so I might write a sequel titled 'Life With House' or something. I suck at titles so if you have ideas they are very, very welcomed._


End file.
